onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 408
Cover Vol. 42 page 167 Baroque Works' Cover Story Vol.38 "Pirate King, Hero" Quick Summary CP9 fight with Strawhats. Luffy encounters Lucci. Long Summary The chapter starts with the smoke clearing from Nami's electric attack on Kalifa. Nami tells Kalifa she got overconfident. As the smoke clears, Nam can see an egg-shaped capsule where Kalifa should have been. The capsule begins to dissolve away, revealing Kalifa inside it. She steps out of the capsule, saying she has never thought she would be struck by lightning indoors. Nami asks what protected her from the lightning and why it dissolved away. Kalifa tells her that unless she figures it out, she has no chance of winning. Nami compares it Kalifa's power to soap dissolving in water, wondering if the Awa Awa no Mi made her a soap woman. Kalifa, taken aback by Nami's wild guess, tells her that even knowing her power isn't enough for her to win. Nami realizes that she guessed right, feeling sorry for Kalifa. Kalifa calls herself "cleanliness personified", a soap woman who ate the Awa Awa no Mi that can produce bubbles from any part of her body. Kalifa's beauty and soapy poise surprise Nami, making her comment to herself how sexy Kalifa looks, and how she would be happy if Kalifa were her secretary. She then catches herself, remembering she is not a man. Nami asks Kalifa if she finds her new ability inconvenient, since it doesn't seem useful in battle. Kalifa tells Nami that she can control the bubbles from her body any way she wants. She then uses an attack, Bubble Master. She pulls the soap from her bath tub and uses it to cover herself, creating a large trail behind her. She calls it Soap Sheep. Nami asks her if she is an idiot. Kalifa tells her that appearances can be deceiving. She then launches the soap bubbles at Nami in an attack called Hitsuji-gumo Relax Hour. Kalifa asks Nami why she thought she lost her strength when she first entered the room. Nami realizes it must be because of Kalifa's ability, remembering the floor was covered with bubbles. The bubbles collide with Nami, knocking her over. Nami realizes she is losing her strength because the bubbles are draining it from her body. Kalifa then attacks Nami with Rankyaku, removing the bubbles on her. Kalifa tells her that her bubbles can remove anything, from strength to stains. Nami tells her she won't forgive her, and launches a thunder ball at her from her Clima-Tact. Kalifa dodges the attack, and reappears behind Nami, saying that only Nami's weapon is still a mystery to her. She then begins rubbing Nami's legs, getting soap on them. Nami tries to hit her but Kalifa dodges using Soru as Nami falls to the ground. She then realizes that she cannot stand up. Looking at her legs, she realizes they are completely smooth and slick from the soap. Kalifa tells Nami that anything she touches becomes smooth and shiny like her legs. The scene changes to Chopper's battle with Kumadori. Kumadori attacks Chopper in his Monster Point from behind using Haru Gin Jou, but Chopper turns around and slams Kumadori into the floor. He tries to stand up but Chopper's fist pounds him into the ground again and proceeds to pound him repeatedly. Meanwhile, Franky is on the balcony, weakened from his fight and trying to figure out how to get more cola. Chopper then appears in front of Franky, dragging an unconscious Kumadori with him. Chopper then throws Kumadori over the balcony toward the other building. Franky then recognizes the hat that the behemoth before him was wearing is identical to the one Chopper wears. He then asks the monster if it was Chopper. In response, the monster's giant hand tries to crush Franky. Back at the main island, the agents in the square are looking at Kumadori, whose body has just landed in front of them, wondering who could have done it. At the tower, Chopper is now outside climbing up the tower. In the undersea passage, Spandam is yelling at Robin for not keeping up with him. He yells at her, telling her not to stop and ordering Lucci to drag her over and pull her by the hair if necessary. Robin is looking back at the dark tunnel, thinking se just heard a voice. Lucci grabs her by the arm, telling her it is an order for her to walk. Spandam laughs at her, asking if she really expects her friends to save her. He teels Robin that the sound she heard earlier was just her imagination and there is no way they could come here. Spandam tells her that they are getting closer to the Bridge of Hesitation, which stands before the Gates of Justice. When they cross the bridge halfway, the other half will come up and they will go through the Gates of Justice. After that, Robin will never feel hope again. As they continue walking, they all hear someone call out to Robin. Spandam panics, asking what that voice he just heard was. Robin smiles. Lucci tells Spandam to take Robin and continue on. Luffy is running through the tunnel and sees a set of double doors at the end. He comments that they don't look steel this time. Luffy kicks through the door and is in some kind of storage room. He is wondering where he is when Lucci welcomes him. Quick Reference Plot Points *Kalifa's Devil Fruit is the Awa Awa no Mi. Character Introduction Returning Characters *Cover Story **Baroque Works ***Crocodile ***Mr. 1 *Straw Hat Pirates ** **Monkey D. Luffy **Nami **Tony Tony Chopper in Monster Point **Nico Robin *Franky Family **Franky *CP9 **Rob Lucci **Kumadori **Kalifa **Spandam **Hattori Attacks *Kalifa **Bubble Master: Soap Sheep **Hitsuji Gumo Relax Awa (Sheep Cloud Relax Bubble) **Soru (Shave) **Golden Awa (Golden Bubble) *Nami **Thunder Ball *Kumadori **Geppou (Moon Step) **Tekkai (Iron Mass) Site Navigation 408